


Imaginary Friends

by TsukiDragneel



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Imaginary Friends, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 01:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15037319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiDragneel/pseuds/TsukiDragneel
Summary: Arthur knew Alfred for fourteen years.





	Imaginary Friends

~Many people will walk in and out of your life, but only true friends will leave footprints in your heart. -Misti Hemlock~

-4-

_“Hey! I’m Alfred!” the small boy grinned, offering his hand to Arthur. “What’s your name?”_

_“Arthur…” the child replied, thick eyebrows barely hidden under blond bangs._

_“Nice to meet you! Can we be friends?” Alfred asked, eyes twinkling with happiness._

__-6-_ _

_“Artie! Come on!” Alfred smiled, azure eyes twinkling in the forest sun. “You promised we could plant an apple tree!”_

_“I’m coming,” Arthur laughed, following his golden-haired friend. “And my name isn’t Artie… it’s Arthur!”_

_“Haha, sure thing!” Alfred replied, though Arthur knew he wouldn’t remember. “I won’t forget, promise!”_

__-8-_ _

_“Wow, that looks just like me!” Alfred beamed, staring at Arthur’s crayon drawing. “You’re super talented!”_

_“Nonsense,” Arthur huffed. “I couldn’t get your nose right.”_

_“Aww, don’t be so sad!” Alfred smiled. “You’re a great artist!”_

__-10-_ _

_“So, what’s Alfred like?” Francis asked, reclining in his chair._

_“He’s kind of annoying, but always happy,” Arthur replied. “Oh, there he is now!”_

_“Artie!” Alfred called, waving one hand in the air. “Come on! You promised we could go to our tree!”_

_“I have to go,” Arthur smiled, waving to Francis as he jogged away. “Talk tomorrow?”_

__-12-_ _

_“Man, I hate rain!” Alfred huffed, water sliding down his brown bomber jacket. It was still quite a few sizes too big, and Arthur continually had to roll up the sleeves. “How do you like this kind of weather?”_

_“It reminds me of my brothers,” Arthur replied. “And if you look at the way it makes the trees appear, it can be beautiful.”_

_“I wonder when we’ll be able to eat the apples?” Alfred sighed. “I even remember when we planted it…”_

_“Alfred… you have rain on your glasses,” Arthur smirked._

_“A-Ah! I do!” Alfred exclaimed, frantically rubbing at the glass with a cloth._

_“Idiot…” Arthur sighed, a smile playing on his lips._

_-14-_

_“I don’t understand this!” Alfred groaned. “Who cares about the quadratic formula?”_

_“It’s simple,” Arthur replied. “Negative b plus or minus the square root of b squared minus four a c over two a isn’t that complex.”_

_“Yes it is!” Alfred huffed. “You’re just super smart!”_

_“I’m glad you think that, but I’m teaching you, remember?” Arthur smiled. “I am your homeschooler, after all.”_

_“School sounds fun,” Alfred sighed, reclining on the couch. “I wish I could go.”_

_“You aren’t missing much,” Arthur remarked dryly._

__-16-_ _

_“I’m sorry, I know I haven’t spent a lot of time with you lately,” Arthur sniffed, burying his face in Alfred’s shirt. “School’s been so busy and all that…”_

_“I’m just glad you didn’t forget our tree,” Alfred smiled. “Hey, I have an idea!”_

_“What?” Arthur asked._

_“Why not carve our initials into the tree?” Alfred suggested. “That way it’ll always be ours!”_

_“I suppose…” Arthur trailed off._

_“Can you do it?” Alfred asked, wrapping his arms around Arthur’s waist. “I just want to hold you for a bit.”_

__-18-_ _

_“Alfred isn’t real!” Francis shouted. “This has gone on for long enough!”_

_“He is real!” Arthur exclaimed. “He’s right here! Tell them!”_

_Alfred offered Arthur a sad smile, golden hair hanging over his face. “Sorry, Artie. I couldn’t tell you.”_

_“Wha-what are you saying?” Arthur whispered. “You’re right here… we’ve been friends for years…” Unbidden tears began to spill down his cheeks, and Alfred wrapped his arms around Arthur’s waist._

_“I’m sorry, Arthur,” Alfred whispered. “But you don’t need me anymore. I’m already fading.”_

_“No!” Arthur shrieked. “You can’t disappear! We’ve been friends for too long!”_

_“Ssh,” Alfred whispered, pressing a kiss to Arthur’s forehead. “These years with you were the best of my life, and I wouldn’t have changed a thing.”_

_“No…” Arthur sobbed. “You can’t… I won’t let you…”_

_“Don’t forget me, okay?” Alfred smiled, body almost transparent. “And I’ll always be here.”_

_He pressed a finger to Arthur’s chest as he disappeared, nothing to prove his presence but the tears on Arthur’s cheeks._

**Author's Note:**

> The symbolic meaning of the apple tree: Youth, happiness, health, beauty and magic.


End file.
